Sunlight
by MariahGalux
Summary: Seigaku's regulars are invited by Hyoutei to the beach. Weird, isn't it? But there is a reason for this, ne, Atobe? Perfect Pair.
1. Prologue

Here is another attempt of a story (: I just went to a trip to the beach and it came into my mind.

It's not beated so please forgive any mistakes.

Enjoy (:

* * *

It was a Thursday evening in Seishun Gakuen tennis courts. The sun was setting and practice was over already. The regulars were the only ones left of the tennis club members because Ryuuzaki sensei said that she needed to give them some information about an special training.

"It's already five thirty. Where is Ryuuzaki sensei? I'm hungry!" said Momoshiro.

"Fshhhh…Shut up already, they are not getting here any faster even if you keep complaining," said Kaidoh.

"Mamushi!..."

"Now that I realize, neither Tezuka nor Inui are here," interrupted the fight Oishi.

"Maybe they are helping her to plan the special training" said Kawamura.

"Nyaaa! If Inui is involved it means that his juices will be involved, too!" said Eiji almost about to cry.

After Echizen heard that a disgusted look crossed his face.

"That would be delicious, ne, Echizen?" said the tensaiwith a smile just after he noted Ryoma's reaction.

"Not at all, Fuji senpai," replied Echizen with an almost-about-to-puke look and putting his hat down.

"Fujiko don't bother ochibi! I don't know how you can like those drinks. You are not normal definitely," he said pouting.

Syuusuke let out a giggle after what Eijisaid. Before anyone else could say something, Ryuuzaki sensei, Tezuka and Inui appeared.

"Alright guys! It's time for the announcement," said Ryuuzaki sensei standing in front of the impatient regulars.

"You were informed about and special training before, but that's not it," started Inui, "This is a reward from Seigaku and another school due to your efforts on the inter school matches"

"Training is our reward?" asked Kawamura confused.

"No, your reward will be eight days in a luxurious beach house provided by the other school in Hawaii."

"WHAAAAT?" was the surprised response from almost everyone.

"What about school?" asked a worried Oishi.

"Seigaku allowed us to skip a few days because the director wanted to congratulate you for your accomplishments and he thought this would be a nice idea," replied Ryuuzaki sensei.

"But all this was the other school's idea, and they convinced the director to let us go in first place."

All the regulars looked at each other wondering about 'the other school'.

"That's great! We are having an eight days vacation!" said Eiji bouncing around with happiness.

"You can call it a vacation," said Inui,"but the other reason is to co penetrate with the other team that will join us."

"Which is the other school?" asked Kawamura, speaking for all the regulars that had the same doubt.

"Hyoutei Gakuen," was Tezuka's answer.

"Hyou..tei?" said a surprised Momoshiro.

"Why do they want us to go with them?" asked shocked Kaidoh.

"We suppose that they want to befriend with our team, and it's something we have to thank them for."

"Monkey king was alright with this?" inquired Ryoma.

"Yes," started Inui," indeed, he was the one who proposed the idea."

"This must be a trick senpai!" said Momoshiro," Since when do they want to befriend us?"

"Momo is right Inui! This is not something Atobe would do," supported Eiji.

"Saa..this could be interesting," said Syuusuke with an intriguing smile.

"Fujiko what are you talking about? Are you crazy?" said Eiji exalted.

"Don't you want to know what they are up to?" was Fuji's reply.

Everyone remained silent for a moment and thought about it.

"Fuji is right boys, besides this is a once in a life time opportunity! And we have already accepted," said Ryuuzaki sensei with a smile.

"Well is Hawaii...I think I can bear with Atobe for eight days in exchange for that," said Momoshiro thinking about it.

"Hoi hoi! They are vacations after all!"

"It sounds nice," replied Oishi.

"Then it's decided!" said Inui," Tomorrow the flight departs at ten in the morning, so we will meet in the airport at seven."

"TOMORROW?"

"I know it's a little rushed, but I was informed last night," said Ryuuzaki sensei," So start packing and have a nice trip boys! Take care," said Ryuuzaki sensei exiting the courts.

"She's not going with us?" asked Kawamura.

"It's only for the regulars. The same applies to Hyoutei," explained Tezuka.

"Alright guys, it seems we have a lot to do for tomorrow so we better get going," started Oishi," Rest well and don't be late."

"You are dismissed," finished Tezuka.

With that said, all the regulars took their bags and prepared to leave. Momoshiro and Ryoma headed for some burgers, Eiji and Oishi walked together home and Inui accompanied Kawamura to his class room to look for some bookhe had forgotten about.

That only left Tezuka and Fuji.

"Nee, Tezuka."

"Yes?" he replied taking his bag and putting it on his shoulder.

"What do you think Atobe is planning?" said Fuji with a smile while they walked out of the courts and headed to the gates to walk home together, as they always did.

"I don't know," was his cold response.

"Interesting."

They walked silently for some minutes until they reached Fuji's household.

It was already seven forty five.

"See you tomorrow, then, Kunimitsu," said Syuusuke sweetly.

"Aa, good night" he said.

Tezuka waited for Syuusuke to enter his house and then he left.

When Fuji entered, the first thing he did was let his mother know about the trip.

"Of course you can go, dear. But promise me you will take care."

"Yes, mother. Thank you so much," he said leaving the kitchen.

'Hawaii,' he thought,' nice choice, Atobe'. A chuckle came from his lips as he went upstairs and started packing.

'Tomorrow will be the start of a fascinating trip,' he thought, 'I better get ready for it.'

Syuusuke didn't stop giggling even for second.

'This is going to be lots of fun.'

* * *

If you like it, please review (: I would appreciate it a lot.

Thanks for reading!

Mariah.


	2. White is worse than Aozu

Hey everyone (: here I am for another chapter!

Forgive any mistakes and remember it's not beta-ed so please don't be too harsh! hahaha.

You probably wonder, why don't you just beta read it?... the simple answer is I am too lazy to wait until I found someone who can do it. (:

So enjoy!

* * *

It was seven o'clock; I arrived to the airport just in time. Today was a warm Friday morning.

I was wandering around looking for my teammates when, suddenly, Eiji appeared struggling out of the crowd.

"Fujiko!" he saluted. He ran were I was and gave me a hug leaving his bags on the floor.

"Hi, Eiji" I said giving him a charming smile and responding the hug, "Have you just arrived here, too?"

"Hoi hoi! I'm kind of lost," he said as he smiled embarrassed, "I don't remember where we were supposed to meet."

"Inui said we would meet at the check-in line, don't you remember?" I said laughing softly.

"Now I do," he replied smiling widely.

"You are so distracted, Eiji" I sentenced grabbing my luggage.

I started walking towards our flight's line, it shouldn't be too far.

"Oi, Fuji! Wait for me," he shouted as he took his baggage from the floor and followed me.

We walked for the long halls of the airport for a while.

You could see the beautiful colors of the sky through the transparent glasses that surrounded the place.

It seemed that it would be a sunny day. The sky was getting lit by the sun and the clouds had a slight pinkish tone. This sight could have been a gorgeous shot but my camera was buried somewhere deep into my bag.

"There they are!" announced Eiji as he ran into Oishi's arms after locating them.

Eiji hugged him with all the strength he had. Poor Oishi, he was going to suffocate.

With that thought I let out a chuckle.

I walked towards them in a calmer pace and with my smiling mask on. They were waiting in the end of the line for Eiji and I to arrive, I supposed, because everyone else from Seigaku was already there.

"Good morning everyone," I greeted as my eyes ended up on our bespectacled buchou.

"Fuji," said Tezuka.

"Fuji senpai, we were waiting for you both. I was really bored standing here without doing anything," said Momoshiro yawning.

With that we proceeded to get in the line.

As we were waiting, I noted that Tezuka was staring at me once in a while.

What was he thinking about?

I would love to be a mind reader right now.

"Fuji senpai," addressed Echizen, blowing up the bubble of my thoughts.

He dragged Tezuka's attention when he mentioned my name, too.

Interesting.

"Yes, Ryoma?"

"Did you bring your camera with you?"

A strange question coming from him.

"Yes I did. It's curious for you to ask that," I replied with a playful grin.

"Umm, yeah" he said pulling his cap down and hiding his slightly reddish face.

Immediately I exchanged a look with Tezuka, just to be sure he had seen the same as me.

And yeah, he did.

Echizen was indeed blushing. Something interesting, if you asked me.

I decided not to push the matter at the moment, I'll ask him about it later. It's not like he was going to say anything here in front of everyone.

After that, Echizen moved forward to step beside Momoshiro and Oishi that were in the beginning of the line almost ready to be attended.

Tezuka and I were the last ones of the group in the line. Echizen was running from me, I knew it.

I couldn't help but smile at this.

"Ne, Tezuka, did you read the book I gave you on your birthday?" I asked, trying to have some conversation with my beloved Kunimitsu.

"I haven't finished it, yet."

"Oh I see. Is it good?"

"Aa, I've brought it along," he replied with his stoic voice.

An even bigger smile was plastered on my face, he really liked the book.

I knew it would be interesting to read since I saw it for the first time. Later, without even realizing it, it became the perfect gift for him.

Without exchanging more words, we all proceeded to check our luggage.

"I hope you all have a nice flight and stay in Hawaii, the gate you will be boarding by it's gate five," said the woman while she gave us all our passports back after registering them.

With that we headed to gate number five.

There were no signs of Hyoutei, I've had almost forgotten about them.

"Nya! I'm so excited," said Eiji with a huge smile on his face as he seated in one of the chairs of the departure lounge and pulled me down on the one next to him, "Aren't you, Fujiko?"

"Yes I am," was my response with my characteristic grin.

"We deserve to have some serious fun once in a while!" commented Momoshiro, as he sat imitating Eiji.

The others put their carryon bags on the floor and found a way to the seats, too

Tezuka chose sitting next to me.

It was amazing how he could affect me just by doing something as silly as that.

"Where do you think they are? It's a little late," Asked Inui referring to Hyoutei, just after looking at the tremendous watch of the airport.

I did the same to discover it had passed one hour and a half since we got there. It would be time to board soon and they were no signs of them.

We waited for a while, but nothing.

I noticed there was one of those stands that sold magazines and books for the passengers to read on their flights.

I should buy something. And not for the need of reading, no.

I could take advantage of it and gain some alone time with Tezuka.

After thinking that, a mischievous smile crossed my face.

Not that I could do much in an airport but it didn't matter.

"Tezuka, would you accompany me to buy a book for the plain?" I asked. I stood up and looked at him waiting for the answer.

"Aa," said Tezuka as he stood up, too.

We headed to the closest stand and I started 'looking' for something I would like to read.

But my attention wasn't exactly on the books. I was staring at his face; he got a concentrated expression as he read the summary of a book; it was so adorable.

"This one looks good," he said looking up from the shelf right into my eyes.

He caught me staring.

As fast as I could, I changed my look to the blue covered book he had in hand.

"If you think so, then I will buy it," I replied as I took it from his hand and went to pay for it.

I didn't even know what it was about but I needed an excuse for my intense staring back then.

When I came back after purchasing it, he was staring at me attentively.

"Ne, what's wrong, Kunimistu?" I inquired with an innocent smile and the book in hand.

"Why did you buy it if you are not interested in it?"

I couldn't hide anything from him.

"If it's deserving of you attention, it must be good."

"Hn," he said as he started walking back to where the others were.

I followed him.

When we arrived with the regulars we had a seat, again.

I noted they looked really… impatient.

"I'm hungry!" complained Eiji.

"But you just had breakfast two hours ago," replied Oishi.

"Say that to my tummy," he said patting his stomach.

"Eiji, when we arrive to Hawaii I will prepare delicious sushi for everyone," offered Kawamura.

"Yeah, Taka san! I like your idea, Eiji senpai it's not the only one hungry," said Momoshiro.

"You are always hungry, what would be the difference?"

"That's not true, Mamushi! Besides; get in your own business. No one is talking to you."

"Shut up already, your voice is annoying me," sentenced Kaidoh.

"Do you want a fight? Because you can have one if you want it!"

"Fshhh…When are they going to get here?" inquired Kaoru completely ignoring Momoshiro.

As if by magic, it happened right away.

Immediately, the others appeared. When Momoshiro realized this, he stopped everything he was going to say in response.

When they saw us they walked to our way.

But there were only two of them.

Finding us between the crowd wasn't a hard job, considering that Eiji was moving his hands through the air in order to call their attention.

"Hoi hoi! You finally arrived!" greeted Eiji.

"Yeah, finally," said Oshitari with a little sarcasm but with a smile.

Hyoutei regulars put their carryon on the floor and took the seats that were facing ours.

"How are you guys? Thanks for the invitation," said Oishi.

"No problem, I don't think Atobe really minds having some company at his beach house," replied Oshitari.

"Hi everyone," greeted Jirou sleepy as he sat next to his teammate.

"Where are the others?" asked Kaidoh.

"Shishido and Ootori said they had 'something else to do' and Hiyoshi… well he wasn't much excited about this," said Jirou yawning before continuing, "Atobe and Gakuto are checking in Atobe's baggage."

"What about Kabaji?"

"Atobe sent him yesterday to Hawaii so that he got everything ready for us," explained Oshitari.

"It's nice to see you again," I addressed smiling and making myself noticed.

I really liked Oshitari, he was an awesome rival and player.

"Same," was Oshitari's response as he returned the smile to me.

"What took you so long?" I continued, looking at the now sleeping Jirou.

But before Oshitari could reply, someone else did.

"We could have been here sooner if someone hadn't decided to bring his entire closet in his bag," said Gakuto teasing Atobe.

"You are over reacting," defended Atobe as they walked here.

"Over reacting? You were forty pounds overweight!"

"You keep exaggerating."

"Yeah?," said an angry Gakuto," then, what was the reason we waited for an hour there? Oh yeah! Because you couldn't decide if you would pay overweight or if you would actually buy a boarding pass to your luggage!"

"Ore sama did it as quick as possible, you are overstating."

"Yeah, sure," he said having a seat beside Jirou.

Gakuto looked quite upset.

I was surprised by how Jirou didn't even flinch at the noise they were making.

After the little piece of discussion they had, Atobe realized our presence.

"Oh my, forgive my manners. Ore sama thanks you so much for accepting his invitation."

"We should be the ones thanking you," said Tezuka.

'All the passengers of the flight 2307; destination Honolulu, Hawaii; please get ready to board by gate number five' said a woman's voice through the loudspeakers.

Finally.

"That's our flight," pointed out Atobe.

"It's time!" was the agitated response from the acrobatic player of Seigaku. He stood up and took his luggage at the same time.

With that everyone else did the same. We took off our passports and boarding passes.

We headed to where the line for entering the gate started.

I was the first one to enter. I stepped into the plane as I gave my boarding pass to the flight attendant for her to tell me where my seat was located.

"Over here, sir" she said, pointing to the left side of the plane.

Atobe got us first class tickets?

Well, you couldn't expect any less from him.

There were three rows with two seats each, covered with beige leather, and they were separated by two aisles covered with a blood-red mat. There were probably about sixty seats.

I revised my ticket and it said '4-A'.

It should be near the front then. I walked until I found the two seats of the file 4 I was looking for.

The one beside the aisle was '4-B', that meant mine was the one beside the window.

"Here is my seat," I smiled as I sat, "how lucky, mine is beside the window."

"Nyaa Fujiko! I've got '5-A', it's behind yours!"

"Eiji senpai I have the seat next to you," said Echizen walking there and showing the '5-B' on his ticket.

"Ochibi, sit!" said an excited Eiji after accommodating his bag, "This is going to be really great!"

"Mada mada dane, I hope you stay quieter when this thing takes off," he said. He put his bag in the superior compartment and closed it.

"If I were you I wouldn't count on that, Echizen," I replied turning around to look at him as I chuckled.

Ryoma, resigned, sat beside his senpai.

"I'm begging for him to fall asleep," prayed Ryoma lowly just for me to hear.

He looked desperate.

"Fuji," sounded the stoic voice of the buchou that made me turn around, "my seat is the one next to you."

"Feel free to seat, then," I said happily.

"Hn," with that said, he did the same as Echizen with his bag and closed the compartment seeing that mine was already there.

He seated, took out the book I gave to him and continued his reading without saying a word.

After everyone was on their seats I noted that we were all paired up, except for Kawamura.

Atobe and Oishitari were in front of Tezuka and me, and beside them were Oishi and Inui.

Next to us were Jirou and Gakuto, and behind them were Kaidoh and Momoshiro.

Kawamura was behind Ryoma and Eiji with a business man.

Time passed really fast in the plane.

When I realized, we were only two hours left from our destination.

I decided to sneak a look and see what everybody was doing.

Jirou, Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kawamura and Gakuto were totally asleep.

That seemed to be the most popular way to make time pass by faster.

I'm sure Echizen had a hard time falling asleep with all the noise Eiji was doing.

Tezuka was still reading his book peacefully.

Inui was… taking data.

Eiji and Kaidoh were listening to their iPods, the later looking at the ceiling and the other one was singing out loud the lyrics of some song.

And finally, Oishitari and Atobe were chatting about something in a really low voice.

"This is boring," I said to myself.

With that, I turned around to look out of the window.

From here I could see the blue crystal water and the white sand of the coast.

I started to feel as my eyelids got heavier, and before I realized I fell asleep.

* * *

'We have arrived to our destination; Honolulu, Hawaii. The temperature outside is 81 °F. Thank you for traveling with us and have a nice day,' I heard a distant voice said.

"Fuji, we have landed," said a man's voice moving my shoulders slightly to wake me up.

I started to open my eyes with laziness.

"Did we arrive already?" I said as I recognized Tezuka's blurry face.

He nodded as he stood up and put down his bag and mine.

"Here," he said as he handled me my bag.

"Thank you, Kunimitsu," I replied as I gave him a lovely smile.

Tezuka looked at me with caring eyes. I knew that he meant 'whenever you want' secretly.

"Do you need help?" he asked me.

"No, I can do it myself," I responded with a thankful smile.

I noted that almost everyone else had got down of the plane already.

Tezuka walked until he reached Kawamura's seat to wait for me.

I took my bag and put it on my shoulder.

But when I was about to step to the aisle, I still felt a little dizzy and didn't realize when my foot got trapped in the back of the front seat.

I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the impact with the floor. But that never happened.

It was completely the opposite. I felt something soft embracing me.

That couldn't be the floor.

When I opened his eyes, I realized that someone had caught me before I crashed into the floor.

My head was resting on the person's chest and his arms were surrounding me.

I decided to lift up my sight and see who the one that had caught me was.

"Atobe," was the only thing I could mutter when I looked at his face surprised.

"You are really fortunate that Ore sama was here to catch you," he said with a cocky smile.

"Ne, Fuji this is so not like you," said Oshitari in a mocking tone as he passed beside us, leaving the plane with a grin.

"Fuji, are you alright?" I heard Tezuka's voice ask as he walked coming to me.

"Yeah it wasn't anything serious," I said giving him a 'don't-worry-about-it' look.

"I'm sorry, that was really clumsy," I replied with an apologizing smile as I stood up thanks to the hand that was offered to me by the diva.

I turned around and took my bag. When I was falling, I let go of it and it had landed on Tezuka's seat.

"No worries," started Atobe walking towards the exit, passing next to Kunimitsu and turning around to stare at me, "even angels trip over and end here in earth once in a while, like you did."

Tezuka gave him a look I couldn't decipher.

"…" and I was speechless.

"Lucky me that I was there to catch you," he gave me a mischievous look.

I was in shock but I tried to compose myself gave him one of my typical smiles.

He didn't buy it.

He could tell I was hiding my confusion.

I knew that because of the smile that crossed his face when he looked at my and Tezuka's expression.

Without saying anything else, he got out of the plain.

"What did just happen?" I asked.

"Hn," was all he muttered before leaving then plane, too.

Tezuka looked really upset.

I followed him to the exit.

An angel? Did the flight affect his brains or something?

Maybe he would have said that to anyone.

He was just trying to play with my mind and confuse me. That was it.

But from what it seems he was successful.

And what he said affected Tezuka, too.

I wonder why.

Suddenly, I realized I had stopped midways in the plane.

I regained my composure, fixed my smiling mask and finally descended to gather with the rest.

But for some reason I couldn't put my mind together.

'Even angels trip over and end here in earth once in a while, like you did…'

That phrase resounded in my mind several times.

But someone dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Fujiko! What took you so long? We thought something happened to you, I was really worried!" said Eiji separating from the group to hug me.

"Don't be silly, Eiji. What could have happened?" I said laughing nervously.

"Yeah, Kikumaru, what could have possibly happened in an airplane?" replied Atobe walking near us.

I felt as a cold feeling ran through my spine.

I tracked it and realized it came from Tezuka.

It was the look he was giving to Atobe from where the group was.

Keigo failed to suppress a laugh and looked at me in the eyes.

"Fujiko! What happened? Why is he laughing? I want to know," pouted Eiji childishly.

"That's none of you business, Kikumaru," was Atobe's response.

"But..but.."

"Guys the limousine is already here!" announced Jirou, interrupting.

"Nyaa! A limousine? Awesome!"

It seemed that made him forget about the matter really fast.

"Shall we go, Syuusuke?" asked Atobe, lifting his right hand in invitation, just as he was waiting for me to take it.

"Yes. Let's go, Eiji" I said, grabbing my best friend by the arm and passing Atobe by.

"Hoi hoi!"

"You like it rough, don't you, Syuusuke?" he mumbled when I passed right beside him, just so I could hear it.

I turned around to stare at him.

Atobe stood there with a pretentious smile as he put his hand back down.

With that, he walked where the group was waiting for him and they headed to the limousine.

"Fujiko, are you alright?" said Eiji wide awakening me.

"Yeah, Eiji," I said as I resumed walking.

With that we went out of the airport and got into the car where everyone was waiting.

All of them were chatting cheerfully. It seemed that anyone had noticed all the things that happened moments ago.

Except for Tezuka.

He gave me a worried look but didn't say anything.

But I could tell he looked disturbed.

Well, after hearing what Atobe said, who wouldn't?

I looked around and realized that Kabaji was there, too.

The limousine started its way.

"Alright guys, now it's time to decide who you are sharing room with," said Oishitari.

"Are we sharing rooms?" asked a unpleased Momoshiro.

"Remember that this trip, besides being a little vacation, was organized in order to pull both teams closer," started Inui, "so the disposal of the rooms will be determined randomly."

"How are we going to decide it, then?" inquired Kawamura.

"By bracelets," added Jirou.

This was getting interesting.

"Bracelets?"

"My beach house has seven rooms; each with facilities for two. It means there will be two of us in every room," explained Atobe before continuing," so there are seven different bracelets colors so, for example, if you take out from the bag a green bracelet it means you are paired up with the person that has the same color of bracelet than you."

"And you have to use those bracelets during your stay or you won't be allowed to enter the house," stated Gakuto with a 'matter-of-factly' tone.

"Why?" asked Oishi.

"Because the house has a new security system and it only responds to those," said Oshitari," in order to enter you have to wear them, otherwise you can't. So you better take care of them."

"Now that the explanations are done, it's time for picking the bracelets," said Inui as he took out a black bag," If you don't respect your pair or you resist to be with them, one of my newest concoctions will be waiting for you."

With that; he took out, from who knows where, a jar full of intense blue liquid.

Aozu.

In that moment the mood changed drastically.

No one expected that.

Even I was scared.

That drink was really dangerous. Whomever I was paired up with I wouldn't even think about complaining about it.

"Alright, take one from the bag and pass it to the person next to you. After you got it, put it in your right wrist immediately to prevent anyone from losing it."

One by one they took out the bracelets.

First was Ryoma, he got black.

Then it was Eiji's turn, he got blue.

It was my turn now, I got white.

It was a nice color, I liked it.

I put it on my wrist as the bag passed through.

I noted that Atobe was looking at me intensely. He seemed interested in the color I've got.

I returned the look with my azure eyes opened.

It was Tezuka's turn; he dragged out a green one.

How bad, I wanted to be paired up with him.

I wondered who he would be with.

The answer came fast.

Oshitari got a green one, too.

I guess I'll have to conform with whomever that had the white one. I had no intentions of drinking that thing ever again.

Now it was Atobe's turn.

I watched patently as he dragged out the bracelet.

The color that came out of the bag was...

White.

"It looks like we are roommates, Fuji."

"This is going to be much more fun than what I've thought," finished Atobe as he passed the bag through and looked directly at me.

He gained a harsh look coming from Tezuka.

Maybe Aozu wasn't that bad, after all.

* * *

It's 5:15am already.

I hope you liked it (:

Please review and let me know what you think!

Mariah.


	3. Jealousy Charges Back

Hey guys(: chapter 3 is finally here.

I want to thank everyone who took time out of their lives to review this story, you don't have an idea of how much encouraging they are (:

I must remind you this chapter is not beta-ed, either, so please obviate any grammar mistakes.

I'm starting to get some other pairs into this, I hope it works.

Well, without anything further to say, we shall procede with the fic (:

Enjoy!

* * *

We were still on our way to Monkey king's..err.. Atobe's beach house. All the bracelets had already an owner. I was paired up with the red head guy from Hyoutei that had a girlish haircut, what was his name? Gacito, Gekito…Something alike but I didn't care, anyways.

He was like Atobe in a lot of ways and I didn't appreciate that. I would had rather be paired up with Fuji senpai, Tezuka buchou or… Momoshiro. Yeah, I know he really was noisy but… I… well, I kind of felt something for him. It wasn't like I was expecting something to happen between us but I wanted, at least, to spend some time with him and if I could do that getting away from Gekito, or whichever his name was, at the same time; it wouldn't be that bad.

Anyhow, Tezuka buchou ended up with Oshitari, Kikumaru senpai with the sleeping boy from Hyoutei, Kabaji with Momoshiro, Inui with Kawamura, Oishi with Kaidoh and last, but not least, Atobe with Fuji.

Fuji senpai was the one that would suffer Monkey king's whims, poor him. But I have to be thankful that, at least, it wasn't me.

I was sure he could handle him better than anyone, beside his teammates.

All this time I was staring at the road through the window, but my look switched to stare at the honey-haired boy who sat next to me. He was chatting cheerfully with Tezuka buchou. Well, more like Fuji was doing all the talking and Tezuka was listening to him and nodding every once in a while.

Tezuka buchou looked a little…shaken up. That was really strange. It must be something about Fuji because nothing affected his stoic facade, except for the blue eyed boy.

"I think we should talk about that to Ryuuzaki sensei, it would be an improvement to our formation," I heard he said continuing whatever he was talking about with buchou.

"Aa," replied Tezuka.

They were so dumb, they obviously liked each other but none of them dared to say anything. How long would they be like this? At some point something was going to interfere between them and it could cause them to be settled apart.

When I watched them side by side they seemed to fit so perfectly together. Sometimes it made me even felt a little jealousy and yet, they didn't realize it. They were really good at tennis but in love matters… not so much, especially Tezuka buchou.

"Ryoma, what are you staring at?" said Fuji giving me a mocking smile.

Then, I noted I've been staring directly at them for the last 5 minutes.

"Nothing in particular."

"Oh really? So it's normal for you to stare at people like that?" he asked amused and laughed.

"I was just thinking about something," I managed to say; I had to get out of this.

"About what?" he pushed.

Why did he want to know so badly?

"Both of you," I said without giving it any importance.

Fuji's bright blue eyes opened in confusion and Tezuka's attention was completely on me.

Fuji asked for it.

"Us? Is there something peculiar about us?" he said regaining his smiling mask but he didn't close his eyes.

"Yes, you both are really slow," I sentenced finally pulling my cap down and letting out a tiny grin.

They both seemed to understand what I was talking about because Fuji senpai blushed slightly, but he immediately turned his head around to exchange some words with Eiji, that was in front of him. Tezuka buchou gave me a reproaching look as he turned around to stare at the window.

If I had any doubts about what they felt for each other, they were dispelled.

Suddenly, I realized that Atobe had observed the entire scene. He had a smile plastered on his lips while he was, obviously, ignoring Jirou talking to him. He was planning something but I couldn't tell what his intentions were.

My attention was dragged to Momo as he talked to me.

"Oi! Echizen, we are entering the house!"

With that he pointed out of the window, I followed his finger with my sight just to found that we were entering a huge garden full of palm trees and hot pink, red, yellow, orange and white Aloalo flowers. It was a stunning sight.

"How beautiful," muttered Fuji speechless.

In a few minutes, the car finally stopped.

"We are already here," announced Atobe.

We stepped down from the car one by one to take our bags.

"Please, leave your belongings here and they will be left in your rooms by the butlers."

We did as he told us to and started walking towards the entrance.

The whole house was sick. No, scratch that, the mansion was sick.

It was amazing and huge. On the outside it was painted with a bright white and the large doors where made of wood as well as the frame of the large windows. I turned to look at the others expressions, they weren't any different from mine. We were all amazed.

"Let's go in," invited Oshitari following Atobe that was already entering the house.

He was followed by the Hyoutei regulars but we stood there for a while a little overwhelmed.

"99% that the construction of this house took more than forty million dollars," stated Inui admiring the whole mansion.

"And we haven't seen it all, yet" added Eiji perplexed.

"I bet this has millions of rooms, we didn't have to share," complained Momoshiro.

"Yeah, that's true," I said.

"Those were the rules, so if you are against them you can solve things with Aozu."

"Umm, thinking of it better, we love sharing rooms with people. Don't we, Echizen?" he said nervously.

"Totally,especially bathrooms," I replied, with sarcasm, looking scared at Inui and getting away from him.

I better entered that house before Aozu made its apparition. I walked past through the big doors followed by the others.

"Make yourself at home," said Atobe," Fuji, follow me. I'll show you our room."

"That would be so kind of you, Atobe," said Fuji with a smile but with a lot of sarcasm.

He wasn't very pleased of being with him.

They started going upstairs.

"Let's follow them, all of our rooms are at the same floor," said Oshitari as he walked towards the stairs, too.

"Fshh, I feel like I'm going to get lost in here," said Kaidoh admiring the numerous halls from the stairs.

"At first you feel that way, but it's not that difficult, really," said a smiling Jirou.

We finished going upstairs and found a huge corridor that separated two rows of doors. I supposed those where ours. I noted that there was one door in the center at the end of the corridor, that should be Atobe's room.

"Kabaji,"started Atobe as he walked out of what I supposed was his and Fuji's room," please explain to them about the rooms, I'll go to the receiver to start the security system." With that he dissapered.

"Usu, there's a ribbon of the color you have on your bracelet on each door."

There were no more explanations needed. I looked for my room and it was near the end, right next to Fuji senpai's.

Here it was, the one with the black ribbon. I put my hand in the doorknob and turned it around.

I entered the room and found my luggage at the entrance.

The room was huge, too. There were two king sized beds on each side of the room covered with blue silk blankets. The mat was of a purple-blue tone and the walls were painted in a creamy color. Great part of the wall was occupied by a horizontal large window where you could see the pool.

"That one is my bed, Echizen," said the red-haired boy from Hyoutei as he entered and pointed at the bed I was about to put my bags on.

I didn't even realize he was here.

"Whatever, ehm…you," I said laying down on the other bed and placing the luggage on the floor.

"You? I have a name, you know?" he said offended.

"Gekuto, isn't it?"

"Gekuto?" he mumbled really upset, "I'M MUKAHI GAKUTO."

"Right, Mukohi Gatiko, whatever," I said as I pulled my cap over my face to hide it from the light.

I put my hands under my head ready to have some rest.

"Mu-ka-hi BLANK Ga-ku-to!" he shouted from where he was.

"Aa, Gotiko, just let me sleep," I said careless.

I could tell he was fuming as he got out of the room slamming the door. How did he expect me to remember his name? It was too complicated and I didn't even care about it.

After that, I started feeling sleepy. I closed my eyes and moments later, everything faded away.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. The brightness of the sun blinded me for a while. For how long had I been sleeping?

I seated on the bed after my eyes got used to the light and saw my roommate looking for something in his bag. He had his swimsuit on and was totally drenched.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's four pm," he replied," everyone is at the pool, you should go, too."

After saying that, he left the room quickly with a hat.

I stood up and walked to the window. He was right, everyone was in the pool. I better got change and went downstairs. But now that I remembered I had no idea how to get to the pool area, I would have to ask someone on my way downstairs, I guessed.

I opened my bag and took out one of the two swimsuits I had packed. I chose my black and white knee length trunks. I hurried to the bathroom and put them on.

On my way to the door I tossed the clothes I had on before on my bed and finally exited the room.

Fortunately, there was a maid passing by the hall at that moment.

"Hey!" I said calling her attention.

"Yes?"

"How do I get to the pool area?"

"Just go downstairs and go through the second hall on the right, there's no way to get lost," she explained with a smile.

"Thanks," I said as I rushed downstairs.

I noted there was a trail of water on the floor all the way long, it was probably from Ga...gaak, well him.

I passed through the hall and through a stone covered kind of door frame that was the entrance to the pool. Right then I saw everyone else.

The pool matched the house perfectly, it was immense. It had the shape of huge circle that had another one encrusted, I supposed the little one was the hot tub. Both were outlined by little rocks that made it look really tropical. The area was surrounded by the flowers and trees from before, too. It had a ramp that went from some meters out of the pool in the floor to the inside of it, like a huge water chute. Eiji slided on it and fell into the pull screaming exited.

He looked like a six years old.

"Ne, Echizen, it was time for waking up already," said Fuji senpai smiling when he noted my presence.

He was seated at the edge of the pool beside Tezuka chatting with Inui and Oishi that were facing them inside of the water.

"Aa, I felt asleep for a few hours."

And I was still a little sleepy, to be sincere.

"Ochibi!" said Eiji senpai as he climbed out of the pool with just one movement.

He hugged me soaking me completely.

"You have to get in there!" said Momoshiro, before imitating Eiji and getting out of the pool.

Were they going to do what I thought they would?

"Don't you dare."

I was ignored. Momoshiro took me by one arm and Eiji senpai from the other.

In a matter of seconds, I was pushed into the pool.

Yeah, that was what I had anticipated.

I swam my way to the top to regain my breath.

"What's wrong with you I just woke up!"

"That was so funny!" said Eiji senpai laughing as they congratulated each other.

"Echizen, are you alright?" inquired with a worried voice the mother hen of Seigaku.

"Aa," I replied as I swam to the pool steps and got out of the water.

When I looked up I realized that this area was in the middle of a flower field and that on one side of it was a little path that led to the beach.

I decided to sit in one of the chairs that were next to some polished stone tables around the pool. Jirou and Kaidoh were resting there peacefully, just what I needed. But, for a moment, Momoshiro stole my sight. He was laughing with Eiji senpai because of what they just did to me.

I wished that Eiji senpai would fall into the pool or something

I had to admit it, I was a little jealous.

And that jealousy charged me back for the bad wish against my teammate.

Because of being distracted by them, I slipped backwards with some water that was on the floor. I couldn't react fast enough, and that caused the crashing of my head against the hard rock surface.

"Echizen!"

"Ryoma!"

"Ochibi!"

I heard them all scream, just before my sigh started to blur.

I felt like a dumb.

One of them was the first to get to where I was tended.

I didn't have a chance recognize who he was.

Immediately, everything blacked out.

* * *

Well. that's it for today(: hope you really liked it and that you keep reading the story.

Reviews will be well recieved!

See you next chapter,

Mariah.


	4. Memory

Hi, everyone, here's another chapter! This one took me a little longer than the others, I don't know why it was so difficult to write.

For those who think this is going to lose its focus on the perfect pair, don't worry about it because that's not going to happen. Maybe I'll introduce some SIDE pairings or maybe I'll just write some of the other guys perception of Tezuka and Fuji's relationship, we'll see(: But this is a hundred percent PerfectPair.

I may remind you this is not beta-ed and that, probably, there are some mistakes you'll find so, beforehand, I want to apologize for them and say that if it's possible please just ignore them.

Anyways, here it is! I hope you like it(:

Enjoy!

* * *

The afternoon was about to end and we were spending the last rays of sun in the pool area. It was about five pm and it seemed everyone was having a good time. Some were splashing water to others, resting under the shade, chatting or taking a walk around. I wasn't doing either of those things, no. I was doing something much better, I sat on the edge of the pool beside Syuusuke and I was enjoying every second of it. Oishi and Inui were inside the pool facing both of us.

They were talking about tennis but right then there was something else that caught my attention, Fuji Syuusuke. I tried attending to both; after all, I didn't want to be impolite with my teammates.

I asked myself repeatedly when I would be brave enough to tell him how I felt. He made me fall in love with him even more each time he talked or was near me. I didn't know when I started liking him but at some point I just couldn't help it and decided to accept that I was, indeed, in love with him.

"Rikkai Dai is a dangerous rival; I would have to increase the training program if we faced them again, don't you think, Tezuka?" said Inui looking at me. I didn't know how I managed to catch what he said. "Aa," was all I muttered. "Also, we will have to…" continued Oishi.

I was focused on looking secretly at Fuji with the corner of my eye. I loved the way his wet honey bangs fell on his porcelain face so gracefully, contrasting with his clear blue eyes that were strangely opened. It was a gorgeous sight.

Suddenly, I noted the reason for his opened eyes, he had caught me staring. Now I was trapped in the deep of his cerulean eyes unable to escape but Inui and Oishi were so concentrated in their talking that they didn't notice our locked stares.

I wasn't planning on breaking the eye contact away soon and neither was he. He gave me one of his sweet smiles just before our connection disappeared because of some screaming.

"Echizen!"

"Ochibi!"

"Ryoma!"

I turned around looking for the cause of the commotion, Syuusuke did the same. We found the source of it really fast and ran to where Echizen was, but Momoshiro reacted faster. I supposed he had fallen backwards and that that made his head crash into the floor because of the little bit of blood on the spot where Echizen's head was a while ago. Now he was being held in Momoshiro's arms. Everyone else rushed to the scene as fast as they could, they seemed pretty worried.

"Let me check him, Momoshiro," proposed Oshitari. He walked near them and bent down to move some strands of hair that were hiding the shortest boy wound. He observed it for a while before saying, "It is a minor wound, but the spot where he hit is really sensitive, so that is why he passed out."

You could feel the relief mood that spread across the air. I looked at Syuusuke, he still seemed really worried. "Ne, Momo, you should take him to his room."

"I will, Fuji senpai," he replied as he carried him bridal style and headed to the stone entrance of the pool. The pain plastered on Momoshiro's face was evident, even though it was nothing to worry about. But now that I thought about it, if it would have been Syuusuke I would be over preoccupied about it, too.

"Nya,Oishi, I don't feel like being here anymore," said Kikumaru with a pout as the mentioned one nodded and with that they started their way inside.

"I don't think anyone is, actually," started Atobe," we should all get inside and get ready for dinner. Let's go, Kabaji." After saying that, he walked out of where we were with Kabaji imitating him. "What a shame, I was having a good time," said Jirou as he yawned.

"Fshh, Echizen is so careless," said Kaidou as he stood next to Inui, "There's a 99.1% he will be ok."

After that scene, no one was in the mood for swimming or being around there so they decided to follow Atobe's advice.

"Tezuka, I'm going to take a shower. Are you coming?" Syuusuke informed me as he was about to walk inside. "Aa, I'll go with you," with that I followed him and walked to the principal hall leaving behind the worried looks and thoughts of the others.

"You are thinking about Ryoma," I stated.

"Aa, I'm really worried for what happened," he started as we went up the staircase," that is not like him."

"Everyone can have an accident."

"You now he has great reflexes, I think he was distracted by something," he explained. "It could be," I said accepting his hypothesis.

I accompanied him to the last room of the large hall. The door that was adorned with a white ribbon and plaque that said the names of its tenants: 'Atobe Keigo & Fuji Syuusuke'. My blood boiled every time I remembered that Atobe was his roommate instead of me and, even more, after his behavior on the plane.

"Well, see you later, Kunimitsu" he said as he opened the door.

But before he entered, he took some steps near me and rose on his tiptoes to give me a kiss on the cheek. Without saying anything else, he gave me a genuine smile as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.I placed a hand on the spot he had kissed of my cheek. That wasn't a dream, right?

But it felt like one.

I composed myself and turned around to head to my room but, for my surprise, I found Atobe standing right in front of me.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Tezuka?" he inquired not really pleased of my presence there. "No," I started," now, if you excuse me, I'll be heading to my room."

With that I started walking to the second door from where I was. I stood in front of the one that had a ribbon of the same color than my bracelet.

Atobe was about to enter his room, when I stopped him, "Be careful of what you do, Atobe," I muttered turning my head around to look directly in his eyes. "Ha! You better hurry up, Tezuka," he started with a pretentious look on his face, "or someone might take him away from you." I turned around completely and gave him a harsh look.

Without anymore words exchanged, we both entered our rooms.

Someone might take him away from me? He was talking about Syuusuke, obviously. So, 'someone' must be him, what meant that my suppositions of what he said to my tensai in the plane were totally right. Atobe was planning something and I didn't like that, at all.

I stepped into the room and walked towards the drawers, took out some clean clothes and went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

After I was done, I laid on my bed with my sight static on the ceiling. Little by little my thoughts were dragged to the blue eyed boy I madly loved and I closed my eyes. I heard the doorknob as someone opened the door, I supposed it was Oshitari so I didn't bother to open my eyes. I was starting to feel really tired and, before I knew it, I was enrolled on a trip with Morpheus.

* * *

The next morning, when I woke up, the first thing I saw was a dash of cerulean in front of me. I decided to closed my eyes and rest a little bit more.

But wait, did I say cerulean? I rushed my eyes open and took my glasses from the night table. I noticed Fuji sat on my bed completely leaned into me like he was waiting for me to wake up. He was really close. "What are you doing here?" I asked with a sleepy tone.

"Ne, good morning to you, too, Tezuka" he said in a mocking tone and with a slight smile on his face. "I'm sorry. it's just that I didn't expect you to be the first thing I saw this morning," I said explaining myself a little more than needed. "It's alright, I didn't think otherwise of you," he smiled.

"So, what brings you to our room?" I said as I sat on the bed facing him. "It's really late, you know? Everyone went to the beach already," he replied as he stood up to open the closed purple curtains revealing the sight of the mid day bright blue sky and the stunning golden sun. He stared out of the window.

I turned my head to the clock on the wall to confirm my supposition. It was exactly one o'clock.

"Why didn't you go with them?" I inquired as I grabbed and pushed the covers down. I stepped out of the bed walking to where he was. "Isn't it obvious? I was waiting for you," he responded turning around and looking at me in the eyes. For a second, I thought I was going to get lost in them but somehow I managed to regain my stoic self.

"Your hair looks so messy," he said grinning at me and passing a hand through my disorganized dark brown locks. I wouldn't mind if he did that more often, not at all. Actually, I think there was nothing I would mind Syuusuke doing to me, everything he did seemed perfect.

When my mind came back to reality, I noticed that if we stayed here any longer we were going to waste this beautiful day, not that I would really care if it was with him. "I better go get dressed," I said as I took some clothes and my bathing suit from my bag and went into the bathroom.

As fast as I walked in, I put on my clothes and was already out, I didn't want him to wait anymore for me.

I took two towels from the closet and gave one to Fuji, "Let's go," I said, inviting him.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked me as he followed me outside the room. "No, I'll catch with lunch later."

We went down the stairs and directed ourselves to the pool area to follow the road that led to the beach. You could really note the effort they put on that path. It was delineated by the same beautiful flowers that were all around the place but you just didn't get tired of admiring them. I turned my head to look at Syuusuke and I thought he was having the same thoughts as me because he was staring attentively at them as we walked.

"How's Echizen?" I inquired, I had just remembered about him. "He's alright; he must be in the beach with the others. You know what people say; the ocean can cure any wound," he replied with a sweet grin.

We kept walking until I started to hear the screaming of the others and caught sight of them. We walked in the almost white sand that resembled me of Syuusuke's skin, it was so pure, beautiful… and hot. Ehm…Obviate the last one, please. On the left side of the beach was a breakwater. Due to his composition of rocks and sand it was of a creamy white color with some darker stones here and there.

Syuusuke passed me to join Oshitari, Inui, Gakuto and Eiji under one of the ten white and red sunshades that were placed twenty meters from the ocean. Under the sunshades were some beach chairs carved in wood and covered by a white and red fabric that matched the sunshades. Atobe, Jirou, Oishi and Kaidoh were playing a volleyball match; Ryoma and Momoshiro were inside the water and Kawamura and Kabaji were building sand castles, the last one was a curious sight, if you asked me.

"Nya! Fujiko, I was waiting for you!" said the acrobatic player as he stood up from the chair energetically to greet him, "Really, Eiji? For what?" he asked as he laughed. "For having fun and getting tanned, because you really need it," replied Seigaku's red head in a mocking tone, "Let's go! let's go!"

I resumed walking there as Syuusuke took his shirt off and was dragged by Kikumaru to the ocean.

"Good morning, Tezuka," I recognized that voice perfectly, "Hi, Atobe" I said as I watched him walk near me. "It's a nice day isn't it? You should have some fun, too" after saying that he went back to playing volleyball.

I imitated Syuusuke and put my shirt and the towels on one of the chairs. "Ne, Tezuka, did you sleep well last night? You were already asleep when I came in," asked Oishitari, "Aa, I was really tired."

"Oh, I see," we stared at each other for a while. It was kind of a competition, it seemed. I was the first to break it, maybe he knew about what was Atobe planning.

"You are really close to Atobe, aren't you?" he gave me a questioning look, "You could say so, why do you ask?". I think I should be direct with this, he probably knew I was suspecting something. And, anyways, it wasn't like Atobe was trying to hide it. "What were his intentions with this trip?" I asked looking straight in his eyes.

He seemed unsettled for two seconds but he regained his poker face quickly. "Union, obviously", he made a pause, "But I know that's not what you really want to know," he finished with a smile.

Of course that wasn't what I wanted to know, what intrigued me was… "Does that 'union' has anything to do with Fuji?" I formulated the question in a firm tone without hesitating. "What if it does?" he said before continuing, "Does that bother you?"

Of course it bothered me and even more if that included Atobe with _my_Syuusuke. "That's all I wanted to know, thank you, Oshitari."

I was about to walk towards where Syuusuke and Eiji were when the blue haired boy stopped me. I turned around to look at him; he was standing up ready to walk away, too. "You should do something about it instead of worrying about what Atobe can do, don't you think?"

But before I could reply to what he said he was already half on his way to the beach volleyball court. I remained standing there with an almost unnoticeable surprised look. Oshitari was totally right, I should be thinking about telling him how I felt. I shook my head a little and turned around to resume my walk.

I approached the line where the pure sand and the salty water met each other and found Fuji and Kikumaru sitting in a fetal position admiring the gorgeous sky and the bright blue water. I assumed they just got out of the water.

As if he had scented my presence, Syuusuke turned around to look at me. He squinted a little because of the brightness of the sun but when he recognized me a tiny smile formed on his lips.

The delicate rays of sun made that his wet skin that sparkled like a million of minute diamonds, his drenched light brown hair that appeared some shades darker, his pretty soft-looking curved pink lips and his sky reflecting azure eyes were a perfect combination to leave me speechless.

Maybe Atobe was right and he was an angel, after all.

"Nee, Tezuka, I see you decided to join us," my thoughts were distracted by his smooth voice.

"Nya, Tezuka buchou, you are a little pallid, too. Maybe you should take some sun here with us," said Kikumaru making fun of me and then looking at the now not so intense sun, "Well; maybe tomorrow, the sun is starting to set."

That was impossible, it must be barely 3 o'clock. I followed his stare to prove that he was right, the skies were now of a orange-ish tone and the sun was near the horizon line. I was sure that I frowned a little when I realized this. "Kunimitsu, what's wrong?" Syuusuke inquired, "I thought it was around three but it seemed I was wrong."

"When you have fun time passes really fast and besides, you arrived here almost at ten to three," said the golden pair member as he stood up," I think I'll join Oishi, Fujiko."

"It's ok, Eji. Have fun," he said giving his best friend a wide grin. With that the readhead walked to the volleyball courts, imitating Oshitari's previous actions. Syuusuke stood up, too, shaking the wet sand from his bathing suit. "Kunimitsu, would you take a walk with me to the breakwater?" he said pointing to the left.

There, in the in the end of the beach, was the breakwater. The waves splashed on its corners fabricating dew, which combined with the light beams of sun, created flashes that seemed like a million of rainbows. There were sparkles of red, yellow, blue, orange, purple, green and pink everywhere. "Aa, let's go," I agreed.

We started walking alongside the waves that arrived to the coast. He walked beside me, brushing his hand with mine every time he stepped on the wet sand. "Don't you think this is beautiful?" he mumbled. I turned my head to stare at him, he was admiring the breakwater and I couldn't blame him, it was absolutely gorgeous the colors that appeared from the union of crystalline water and a few rays of light. "Aa, it really is."

We resumed our walking and, when we arrived, we noted there was no way to get on top of it, unless you climbed up by some rocks that were incrusted on the breakwater. I stepped forward and grabbed from a rock that was halfway up in the solid wall, then I rested my left foot in another one and made my way up. "Ne, Tezuka, It's not fair you love hiking, I have no idea how to do this," he said in a mocking tone and with a wide smile.

"Come on, I'll help you," I said offering him my hand from the top of the stone wall, "Are you sure? I'm a lot heavier than what I look like." I didn't think so, "Hn, just step on the same stones I did." With that he imitated me and when he impulsed himself with his feet to grab the other rock I tended my hand to him and he took it. I pulled him up easily and when he was on top of it we stood up and walked to the end.

The floor was covered with sand of a slightly darker tone than the rest of the beach and it was mixed with little pieces of stones. He passed me and sat on the cliff of it, I did the same. We were seated in the same position, feet hanging on the cliff and with our hands behind us supporting our body. Seated from there I could almost feel as if I was going to fall to the water beneath us. And that wouldn't be nice, at all, because other than water there were million of giant stones that looked really sharpened.

"If you would have to choose between wiitness this today and die tomorrow, or never see this and live forever, what would you choose?" he asked.

I switched my look to Syuusuke, he was spellbound looking at the sun, it seemed. When I turned around I comprehended why.

The giant bright yellow circle now presented itself to us in an orange-ish tone that colored every single cloud that was around it. The clouds looked like randomly ripped pieces of cotton candy because of their pink-ish tone and the water reflected perfectly every single detail of the sky and it gave some gleam to the splendorous sight.

The answer to that question was not an easy one. "It depends on many things," was my response as I looked at him. He turned his head around to look back at me in the eyes with his azure ones. That was the moment when I realized how close we were. "I would rather the first one, without a doubt."

"Aa, maybe," I paused for a few second to continue, "but a moment is not determined just by the facts, the people whom you share it with affects how you remember that moment and therefore the moment itself." I never broke the visual contact.

Just after I finished, a tender smile made its way into his face. "Of course, when I asked you I meant the whole thing, with you and I included." He caught me totally off guard, "I would rather live and share this moment with you today and die tomorrow than living forever without this memory in my mind," he finished and his smile transformed into an ashamed one. I noted how close my hand was to his.

"I'll have to agree with you, then." I decided to split up our stares to look back at the now forgotten sun, we were minutes apart from the sunset. I gave a quick look with the corner of my left eye to our hands, they were almost touching.

"So, let's make it unforgettable," he said closing the gap between our hands and placing his on top of mine. It was amazing how we were so different but at the same time I felt he could almost read my mind.

"It already is," I replied as I turned my hand upside down to grab his. He leaned his head on my shoulder and I placed my head over his. The sunset was almost finished and the sky was now welcoming the dark night and the brilliant stars. "We better get back with the others, It's getting a little cold," I mumbled as I waited for him to move his head off my shoulder and when he did I stood up and helped him to do so.

"Thank you for joining me on my walk, Kunimitsu," he said in a sweet tone that matched his tender smile, "Aa, Let's go," I said taking his warm soft hand and leading him all the way back.

That was the perfect ending for a perfect memory with _my_ Fuji Syuusuke. But now, I'll have to be careful with certain people because I wasn't willing for anyone to steal him from my side.

Not now, not ever.

* * *

Well that was it! haha(: hope you liked this chapter and that you keep reading the following ones.

Feel free to review all you want, it's really encouraging believe it or not.

See you soon.

Mariah.


	5. Bad Romance

Hey guys! I'm really sorry for taking so long updating; my muse had been gone for a while so I don't even know how I managed to write this. Consider this a Christmas gift, even though it's tomorrow but I'll be so wasted that it would be impossible to update. I've heard that in USA people actually don't do a lot the night of the 24th but here in Venezuela, as well as new year, is a big party that involves several alcoholic drinks, so I think you get my point.(:

Well I hope you like this chapter and please obviate any grammar mistakes because this is not bata-ed and it will never be, because I'm really lazy…so just forget about it when you notice any grammar or typing error (:

I would like to thank all of my reviewers since the first chapter to the last:

ZukaFujiZone

Syuusuke

lovemoonlight

vegibee

TQWEE

BabyGuz

mewmewlover23

Iamme

Shourin

silver crescent

lovefuji

WhiteEnsigma

Lauren A.

Moon

YaoiFanaticFreak

usa-usa-chan

SilverWhiteDragon

Thank you all for the advice and criticism you have given me, it's really appreciated and believe me when I say I try my best every time I write something. You make me want to write even more every time I finish a chapter.

Thank you for everything and Merry Christmas for you all.

Hope you like it and for the rest of the readers, I wish you a merry Christmas full of love and joy(:

P.S: If you see my muse please tell her that if he doesn't come back, santa will deliver her gifts and I'll have to take them as mine.

* * *

It was another beautiful morning, I opened my eyes slowly and the first thing I saw was how the rays of sun stroke every single part of the room. That might have been the reason why I wasn't sleeping anymore.

I sat in the bed taking the purple sheets off of my body as I gave a quick look to my roommate. He was sleeping so peacefully, he _actually_ looked like an angel. I stood up, grabbed my favorite black trunks and a sleeveless shirt and walked into the bathroom.

I didn't know what bug had bitten me but, lately, I've been feeling this strong attraction towards this boy and I couldn't control it, it was taking over me. I mean, I never thought of Fuji as an ugly boy, it was all the opposite, he was one of the most gorgeous people I've ever seen and believing that was a thing but thinking about him 24/7 was getting the best of me.

I opened the hot water faucet, took my pajamas off and walked into the shower. Before twenty minutes passed, I was already done. I stepped out, dried myself and dressed up. When I exited the bathroom, Syuusuke was already awake sitting on his bed.

One of the things that irritated me the most was the fact that someone else was behind Syuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Have you ever noticed he was always involved in everything I've always wanted? I was getting tired of it, I mean everyone knew I was better than him.

"Good morning, Atobe," he said, as I noted he had already changed from his sleeping clothes to his bathing suit and a shirt, "Good morning, Syuusuke, how was your sleep?"

And I knew he liked Tezuka, too, but I would make him want me and not him. How? I didn't have the slightest idea.

"It could have been better," he replied with his typical sweet smile plastered on his face," How was yours?" I could feel the lack of interest in that question, "Ore sama's was ok," I said simply.

"I'm glad," he said as he stepped up and went into the bathroom to wash his face and teeth. "Can I ask you something?" he inquired," I'm kind of bored", it was something that I didn't expect. "Yeah, go ahead" I said.

Knock knock knock.

Someone was at the door. I walked to it and turn the doorknob around to open it, founding Jirou standing there with a sleepy expression. If he weren't dressed, you would think he was dragged here by someone who just drew him out of his bed and put him here randomly. "Morning, Jirou, is there something I can do for you?" I asked with a slight mocking smile, "Yeah, everyone is waiting for you to have breakfast… " he let out a yawn before continuing," so we can go to the beach together," I better answered fast before he passed out, "Ok, we'll go as soon as we get ready, I promise." I responded as he turned around and made his way downstairs.

I closed the door and turn to Syuusuke," So, go ahead with the question." I uttered and within 5 seconds he did as he was told, "Do you have feelings for someone?" said Syuusuke after spitting out a mouthful of tooth paste and water and drying his face with a towel. He passed through the bathroom door to have eye contact with me.

"Actually, yes" I responded quickly and a little surprised by his question. I started approaching him "Oh I see, I bet that person is in this house, isn't he?" he muttered with a 'I'm-so-going-to-blackmail-you' smile. I wasn't sure if I should answer that question, I didn't think he was aware that we were talking about him or…maybe he was and he just decided to have fun with my mighty self, yeah, that sounds more like Fuji Syuusuke.

"Could be, could be not… who knows?" I said without thinking it too much, "I think you have a crush on me," he said. This is kind of funny; he must have got that conclusion from my not-too-subtle behavior on the plain. It wasn't like I was trying to hide it but it was funnier if it were held a secret. Suddenly, he started to laugh slightly and I realized he was just joking.

I took that moment of distraction to close the distance between us and to pin him to the wall, giving him no chance of running away, not that I thought he would want to go anywhere else. No one made fun of Atobe Keigo, as I thought that, a cocky smile escaped my lips, "Yeah, maybe I do," my arms were placed on the wall on each side of his head.

The look in his eyes showed a mix of surprise and confusion," What are you doing, Atobe?" he said a little nervous as he put his hands on my chest and tried to push me away. I bended my head lower to reach his lips, stopping just an inch before the contact, "This.." I started to say as I approached to him to close the distance "..and there is nothing you can do about it," I finished, finally closing the gap between us.

I felt the touch of his soft lips as I kissed him but I noted they weren't moving. I wanted, no, I needed him to kiss me back, so I parted his lips with my tongue and I got what I wanted. He started responding to the kiss as I explored his wet mouth with my tongue, I was completely intoxicated with his smell and with what he was doing that I didn't noticed someone opening the door until I felt Syuusuke's lips separate roughly from mine.

As I opened my eyes, the first sight I got was from his clear blue eyes spread open in surprise showing fear and… regret. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was, but I did. As I did my stare met with Tezuka's furious one, though I could tell he was trying to hide the hurt he was feeling instead.

I turned back to Syuusuke and noticed he was staring at him in a way that would break anyone's heart, you could feel the pain he was going through just by looking into his azure orbs and watching them turn darker, caused by the fear. Then was when I realized the harm I did with what I just did.

I put my hands down releasing Syuusuke free. I thought it would feel good to see Tezuka heartbroken and to 'claim' Syuusuke as mine but, to be sincere, it didn't feel that way. Even though it hurt to admit it, I was just interfering with them and even ruining whatever they had because I was too selfish to notice that what they felt for each other was bigger than me.

Until then, no one had moved from their places, it seemed as we were frozen there. Syuusuke panted as if he wanted to say something but couldn't, Tezuka obviously wasn't going to say a thing and I, well, I was unwanted there but it appeared like I couldn't move, either. "Kunimitsu…I" started to say Syuusuke breaking the ice that kept us there, before Tezuka interrupted him, " Tezuka, for you… now if you will excuse me," and with that being said he walked out of the room, "Kunimitsu, wait…" began whispering Syuusuke but he couldn't continue because his voice didn't let him, it broke completely.

The worst part of it was that this was what I wanted to happen; this was what I wished. What kind of person was I? I couldn't be here anymore," I'm really sorry…" was all I could say. How did you apologize to someone for something like that? I wasn't sure he heard me but, after saying it, I burst out of the room. I couldn't handle Syuusuke's look or expression at that moment; he was completely broken.

I walked through the halls of the house without paying attention to where I was leading to; I just needed to be alone. I would never forgive myself for hurting Syuusuke like that but I just couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, I mean, why did he kiss me back? I was a big mess right now.

* * *

An hour had passed and a while ago I just decided to sit on the floor in one of the deserted halls. All of the rooms of this wing were empty, so anyone would bother me. The only things that accompanied me were the several paintings adorning the entire hallway.

Even though this was an over complicated part of the house to found, it seemed someone had managed to get here. As the stranger made his way to me, I noticed it was Jirou. I was begging for him not to notice me. "Keigo, is that you?" he said coming near me, I guess the prayer didn't made it, "Are you ok?" he asked.

I lifted my sight from the floor to look at Jirou's confused look ,"Yeah, I'm just… sleepy," was all I could think of and obviously, he didn't buy it, "Yeah sure and the sky is green, haven't you seen it today?" he joked trying to make me feel better, I guess. He bent down, crawled his way to me and sat cross legged in front of me. "Hey, tell me what's wrong! I bet I can solve it!" he said with a brilliant smile on his face, it reminded me of… Syuusuke.

I knew he was trying to help but he couldn't mend a broken heart, which was what I needed. By the sympathetic look he gave me, I realized I had said that out loud, "Maybe I can if you let me help you," he said coming a little forward," Tell me, what happened?" he inquired turning hyperactive out of nowhere.

Maybe he could help me after all, anything was better than keeping all this to myself. "I..kissed Fuji," I said slowly as he threw his head to the side in signal of confusion, he remained silent for a while.

" Does he kiss that bad?" how innocent, I gave a melancholic laugh at this, "The matter is that he likes Tezuka and vice-versa," I started looking at him in the eyes, "and Tezuka saw us kissing and, well, you can imagine the rest," I finally completed.

He turned his look to the ceiling as if he were meditating about it but he quickly turned it back to me, like something came into his mind. "Did he return the kiss?" he asked, "That is the confusing part, he did," I admitted. He might be thinking I was the worst person ever and I didn't blame him.

"I don't get why you are sad then, If he kissed you back doesn't that mean he likes you?" he asked so ingenuously, "Not if, after realizing Tezuka saw us, he looks so sad and heartbroken," I explained to him, "Oh, I see… so, you feel bad for it" he stated comprehending everything, "Terribly bad," I finished after pulling my legs up into a fetal position and placing my face on them.

"Then that means you really love him, Keigo," he stated, was that supposed to make me feel better?," and you already understood that he loves someone else," he paused before finishing what he had to say," so, you have to let them be together, even you noticed they are meant for each other…the only thing left for you to do is to move on." Easier said than done but he was totally right, "Yeah, that's really deep, Jirou…" I said lifting my head up to look at him and after that I gave him a thankful smile.

Reciprocating the smile he stood up and offered me his hand, which I took to stand up, too."Keigo, I'm sorry to say this but you are caught in a bad romance," he said grinning. Suddenly, I felt that my mood got better just by being around him, "I should write a movie from this, I'm sure everyone would watch it just because I would be in it," I responded as I gave him a wide smile, he burst out laughing.

I couldn't believe how fast he made me feel better, so I pulled him into a hug putting my arms around his waist and he returned it embracing my neck with his arms." Thank you, Jirou," I whispered to him as we stayed like that for some minutes, "It's ok," he said in a low tone.

I separated from him without breaking the embrace, "You and I could write a bad romance and I wouldn't mind, at all," I finally said as a smile was plastered on my face.

* * *

Well, that was it! Please don't forget to review and don't be too harsh, ok? Remember it's Christmas eve lol.

I know what you may be thinking.. 'she put Tezuka and Fuji as the second plate... or i dont care about Atobe's feelings, i want TezuFuji..' well then I must say that you should care about his feelings because if he doesnt find someone to be with he will be tearing Kunimitsu and Syuusuke apart, so.. I think you are not that mad now,are you? hahaha.

Wish you have a magical PERFECTPAIR Christmas!

With love,

Mariah.


End file.
